The Four Glitches
by PinkangelaBubblegum
Summary: Here's a story of how my friends and i became Sugar Rush racers once more. I also meet a certain someone and fall head-over-heels for him. But i'm not telling you! EVER! There is going to be swearing but i don't know how much exactly. So the rating's T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

My name is Vanellope. President/Princess Vanellope Von Shweetz. And i'm an ex-glitch. I mean,i can still glitch,but just because i can glitch doesn't mean i am one. Never judge a book by it's cover,they say. *chuckles* Okay,let's get down to business. In the movie,at the time i was a glitch,you thought i was the only one. Well,you're wrong. Sorry to disappoint you. I have friends. Four to be exact. They are also glitches. For some reason,they didn't turn back into racers when i reset the game. But the reset did kickstart their memories. They remembered that they were racers once,and that we had met before Turbo showed up. He made us into glitches,and erased everybody's minds,just as i was about to introduce them to everyone else. Why he made them glitches too,you ask? It's because of him. Because he didn't belong in the game. If Turbo hadn't made them into glitches before taking over,it'll cause the game to crash,deleting all of Sugar Rush with Turbo along with it. He couldn't risk that,so he made them into glitches. But one of them isn't a racer,just a citizen. But she's a great friend,racer or not. But when the reset didn't fix their codes,i decided to fix them manually. But i was having trouble finding their code boxes,so fixing them will take longer than i thought. In the meantime,i hid them from the others. I thought it would be better to fix their codes before introducing them. But since you are trustworthy enough,allow me to tell you about them:

**Name**: Pinkangela Bubblegum

**Age**: 21

**Description**: Has pink hair curled in Rancis's style and a pink-colored wrapped bubblegum on the head,pink eyes,wears studded earrings that is each a version of the wrapped bubblegum on head,a bright pink t-shirt,also a jacket,but often ties it around waist,pink fingerless gloves each with a white stripe,dark pink skirt,long white striped pink socks that reach near the hips,pink shoes,and swears a lot,but doesn't swear occasionally,which is rare.

**Name**: Mintchette Von Starburst

**Age**: 21

**Description**: Is a recolor of me,with opposite colors of my colors. Has blonde hair,sprinkled with Starburst candy and in a ponytail tied with a green Twizzler,amber eyes,wears a red hoodie,purple skirt,red tights with black stripes,white shoes with blue soles,and also swears.

**Name**: Sapphire Bluepocky

**Age**: 21

**Description**: Is a recolor of Mellinta,my adopted mother. Has brown hair in a ponytail tied with a blue hairband with two blue-iced pocky sticks in it,a blue headband with blue-striped peppermints,sapphire eyes,wears glasses,blue asian-style jacket with dark blue lining,blue skirt,blue sandals,and also swears.

**Name**: Sour Betty

**Age**: 21

**Description**: Is a little pink gumball with dark pink eyes,wears headphones,black netted gloves,pink lipstick,and pink high-heels,and also swears.

Man,why do they have to swear. But i can't blame them. It's how the programmers coded them,anyway. Now,let's get to our story,shall we?


	2. Chapter 1

I walked through the candy cane forest,making my way to the Ramune lake. I carried along a bucket,so i can collect some Ramune for our drinking supply,since we're running low on the soda. I reached the lake,and got down on my knee. I looked to make sure no one is watching before scooping up the soda with my bucket,then started making my way home. I reached a tall brownie rock,and went through it. My friend,Vanellope,discovered this secret entrance,and decided to hide us here. I walked through a short hallway and went down the steps,which led to an underground room. "Hi,guys.",i said as i came in. "Hey,Pinkangela.",said Sapphire. "Finally you're filling up that barrel!",Betty said,"There's barely a drop of Ramune in it!". I walked over to the barrel and poured the bucketful of soda in it. "I'll go get some more.",i said. "Okay,i'll have some dinner prepared for when you're done!",said Mintchette. I climbed the stairs and made my way back to the lake. I saw the lake but then,i heard screeching tires. I gasped and hid in a cotton candy bush. I watched as karts arrived. Four people came out of them. A boy in pumpkin get up,a king,a woman that looks like Sapphire,and Vanellope came over to the spot where i was. "What? But she was here!",the boy said before turning to the king and woman,"I swear,she was right here!". Shit,he must have seen me. "Now,now,Gloyd.",Vanellope said,"It must be the sun tricking your eyes." "Yea,it must be.",Gloyd said,"The sun was pretty bright." "Well,let'th go home,Gloyd. The Random Roster Race ith about to start.",the king said in a lisped voice. They all got into their karts and drove off. I made sure that they are gone before coming over to the lake,scooping up the soda,and went back home. I was halfway there until i heard a voice behind me,"Hey,Pinkangela! Wait up!". I turned to see my best friend Vanellope. "Hi,Vanellope.",i said. She often visits us when she has the chance. "Pinkangela,great news! I fixed Betty's code box. I also found the other code boxes,but they are fried. "You have to win a spot on the avatars in order to fix them.",she said. I nodded. We reached the brownie rock that slyly hid the entrance. We entered and came into the room. "Hey,Vanellope!",Mintchette said,"I made some dinner.". Mintchette handed Vanellope a plate with two poptarts with chocolate sauce. After she finished,Vanellope told them the news. But before anyone can say anything,we heard barking. Vanellope's eyes widened. "It's the devil dogs!",she exclaimed,"Dad must have sent them find out were i was going,and now he found us!". 


End file.
